Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke Mashita
Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke Mashita. (永遠に幸せになる方法、見つけました。) ist ein Song von Utata-P , in Zusammenarbeit mit Tory Hitsuji, und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Der Englische Titel lautet I Found it, a Way to Become Happy Forever. Hintergrund Dieses Lied ist die elektronische Rock Fortsetzung von This is, the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.. Es geht um ein Ritual, der Autor wurde von Voodoo-inspiriert, das Miku in eine Voodoo-Göttin verwandeln soll. Der Song enthält einige schwer zu entziffern Chanten. Drei Götter werden genannt , der Voodoo-Gott der Kreuzworträtsel, "Legba '; nach Voodoo-Tradition, muss dieser Gott zuerst beschworen werden. Als nächstes ist der Voodoo-Gott 'Maria', und die dritte ist eine Gottheit der Liebe, "Erzulie '. Maria oder Erzulie kann die Identität der Gastgeber sein. Der Song beginnt mit einer neuen Braut die darüber spricht, wie sie den Weg in die "Stadt der Hoffnung", wo das Ritual stattfindet, wo sie einen Weg, um für immer zu leben erhalten wird, gefunden hat. Der zweite Teil des Songs zeigt Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Game-Show, wo der Wirt sagt, sie wird die Braut den Wunsch in der sogenannten gewähren "The Original Sin" Spiel. Die Braut muss eine Folge von Wörtern richtig zu rezitieren. Es wird angedeutet, dass, obwohl die Braut gewann die Macht für immer zu leben, mit der Unsterblichkeit, möglicherweise durch den Tod des Bräutigams verursacht unglücklich ist . Sie kehrt zurück in die Stadt, wiederholt das Ritual und wünscht das ewige Glück. Sie wird in einen Zombie verwandelt und auf diese Weise bleibt sie immer heiter. Alben Der Song ist in EXIT TUNES Album, Vocalosensation. Lyrics Japanisch= むかしむかしその昔 さざ波が洗う砂浜で 永遠を誓うその男女（ふたり） 花嫁が軽く呟きました。 “あのね、あのね、知ってるかな？” “ミナミの楽園、希望の都。” “願い事適うその場層へ” “埋ける方法...見つけました！” そう言い残して、消えてしまった 永久に続く今手に入れる為に。 （懺悔の部屋） （禁断の儀式） “ハーイ、どーもー”　“皆さーん！” “司会の、ワタシでーす！” “突然ですが、”　“あなたの願いを” “鼎させていただきまーす！” “それでは皆さん”　“お待ちかね！” “原罪ゲーム”　“いってみよー” “ルールは簡単です！” “正しい手順で”　“一言一句” “間違えないで”　“唱えてくださーい。” （禁断の深夜バラエティ） “準備はいいですか？”　“覚悟、出来てますか？” “間違えたら…”　“分かりますよねえ？” “秘密のコトバですから…” （十\字路の神レグバ） （イケニエ血の色ワイン） （VOODOO の女神 マリア） “絶対”　 （求められた安らぎ） “ぜったい” （死 AMEN　永遠に生きるという罰） “ゼェーーーッタイ” （絶対　/　儀式） “間違えないでね！” （Zombie 罰） （絶対ニ間違エルナ）　 レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール 犯シタ罪ヲ告白セヨ 犯した罪はありません！ マリア様ノ仰せノママニ ひとつの答えを導き出す！ レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール　（ｘ４） （Zombie 罰） （絶対の愛と服従） （愛の神格 Erzulie） （快楽　/　 束縛　/　 驚異的な　/　 チカラ） （情け深く嫉妬深い） （裏切恋敵許サナイ） （愛の神格 Erzulie） （白と黒の混沌） （抵抗の最後） （待っているものは必ず死） （永遠に幸せになる方法、見つけました） レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール。。。 ずっとずっと待ち続け 永遠、誓ったあの芭蕉で 老いてしまったその花嫁（かれ）は 静かに息を引き取りました。 “あのね、あのね、知ってるかな？” “ミナミの楽園、絶望の都。” “願い事適うその場層へ” “埋ける方法...見つけました！” そう綴られた花嫁（かのじょ）の手紙 誰にも読まれず朽ち果てて消えた。 （懺悔の部屋） （禁断の儀式　/　未来永劫永遠永久) “ハーイ、どーもー！”　“皆さーん！” “司会の、ワタシでーす！” “アラ？”　“また、あなたじゃな～い？” “紙切った？”　“切ってない？”　“アラ、そう。” “それでは皆さん”　“お待ちかね！” “罪状ゲーム”　“いってみよー” （Zombie 罰） （不首尾） （絶対ニ間違エルナ）　 レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール 犯シタ罪ヲ告白セヨ 犯した罪はありました！ マリア様ノ仰せノママニ ひとつの答えを導き出す！ レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール　（ｘ４） （Zombie 罰） レグバルクリヤン　 ザンダスアティボン　 レガトルアルバン ザンドライモール。。。 （Zombie 罰） （絶対の愛と服従） （死 AMEN　永遠に生きるという罰） （永遠に幸せになる方法、見つけました） （永遠の幸せ） （Zombie） （死　AMEN） （安らぎ） （永遠に幸せになる方法、見つけました） （永遠の幸せ） （きょうからぞんび） “やったね、おめでとう” |-|Romaji= Mukashi mukashi sono mukashi Sazanami ga arau sunahama de Eien wo chikau sono futari 1 Hanayome ga karuku tsubuyakimashita "Ano ne, ano ne, shitteru kana?" "Minami no rakuen, kibou no miyako." "Negaigoto kanau sono bashou he" "Ikeru houhou...mitsukemashita!" Sou ii nokoshite, kieteshimatta Towa ni tsuzuku ima te ni ireru tame ni. (Zange no heya) (Kindan no gishiki / Mirai eigou eien towa) "Haai, domo" "Minasaan!" "Shikai no, watashi deesu!" "Totsuzen desuga," "Anata no negai wo" "Kanaesasete itadakimaasu!" Soredewa minasan" "Omachikane!" "Genzai geemu" "Ittemiyou" "Ruuru ha kantan desu!" "Tadashii tejun de" "Ichigon ikku" "Machigaenaide" "Tonaete kudasaai." (Kindan no shinya baraeti) "Junbi ha ii desu ka?" "Kakugo, dekitemasu ka?" "Machigaetara...wakarimasu yo nee?" "Himitsu no kotoba desu kara..." (Juujiro no kami Reguba) (Ikenie chi no iro wain) (VOODOO no megami Maria) "Zettai" (Motomerareta yasuragi) "Zettai" (Shi AMEN eien ni ikiru to iu batsu) "Zeeeettai" (Zettai / Gishiki) "Machigaenaide ne!" (Zombie batsu) (Zettai ni machigaeru na) Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru Okashita tsumi wo kokuhaku seyo Okashita tsumi ha arimasen! Maria-sama no ouse no mama ni Hitotsu no kotae wo michibikidasu! Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru (x4) (Zombie batsu) (Zettai no ai to fukujuu) (Ai no shinkaku Erzulie) (Kairaku / Sokubaku / Kyouteki na / Chikara) (Nasake bukaku shitto bukai) (Ura setsu koigataki yurusanai) (Ai no shinkaku Erzulie) (Shiro to kuro no konton) (Teikou no saigo) (Matteiru mono ha kanarazu shi) (Eien ni shiawase ni naru houhou, mitsukemashita) Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru... Zutto zutto machitsuzuke Eien, chikatta ano bashou de Oite shimatta sono kare ha 2 Shizukani iki wo hikitorimashita "Ano ne, ano ne, shitteru kana?" "Minami ni rakuen, zetsubou no miyako." "Negaigoto kanau sono bashou he" "Ikeru houhou...mitsukemashita!" Sou tsuzurareta kanojo no tegami 2 Dare ni mo yomarezu kuchihatete kieta. (Zange no heya) (Kindan no gishiki / Mirai eigou eien towa) "Haai, domo!" "Minasaan!" "Shikai no, watashi deesu!" "Ara?" "Mata, anata janaai?" "Kami kitta?" "Kittenai?" "Ara, sou." "Soredewa minasan" "Omachikane!" "Zaijou geemu" "Ittemiyou!" (Zombie batsu) (Fushubi) (Zettai ni machigaeru na) Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru Okashita tsumi wo kokuhaku seyo Okashita tsumi ha arimashita! Maria-sama no ouse no mama ni Hitotsu no kotae wo michibikidasu! Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru (x4) (Zombie batsu) Regubaru kuriyan Zandasu atibon Regatoru aruban Zandora imooru... Zombie batsu) (Eien no ai to fukujuu) (Shi AMEN eien ni ikiru to iu batsu) (Eien ni shiawase ni naru houhou, mitsukemashita) (Eien no shiawase) (Zombie) (Shi AMEN) (Yasuragi) (Eien ni shiawase ni naru houhou, mitsukemashita) (Eien no shiawase) (Kyou kara zonbi) "Yatta ne, omedetou" Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Utata-P Kategorie:Happiness Series